Digital Duel
by DragoonShana
Summary: After the final battle with Lucemon, the warriors find out that TAkuya is a girl. AS they are leaving, the rulers of the Digital world warn them that they might be again one day. in the real world, the train station is in shambles. there is a group of 12 kids. 8 have unquie necklaces and the other four have unique bracelets. the 12 kids here a beep that they haven't hread in 2 yrs.
1. Chapter 1

**DragoonShana:** Here is my newest story; one of my few crossovers. This is to my friend starlightyuki, who helped me come up with my story. And so it begins.

Prologue

The final battle was over. The Royal knights and Lucemon were defeated by Susanoomon. After the long and hard battle, the legendary warriors had defeated the digimon that wanted to destroy his world and take over the human world.

The last part was fought in the human world. Lucemon destroyed the train terminal where the whole adventure started. The warriors realized the irony that the adventure ended at the same place where it began.

As Lucemon was defeated, the humans in the train station stared at the digimon and the ball of digital code that became absorbed in the sword of Susanoomon. After the code disappeared, Susanoomon flew back towards the portal that Lucemon opened. As the portal closed, a group of kids that ranged from the ages 15 to 18 looked at each other a knowing glance.

Six people of the group wore necklaces with pendent. Each pendent had a different and strange symbol. The four other had a bracelet with the same strange symbols. Three of the four had two symbols each, while the fourth had a new symbol. After they had saved the worlds, they thought that the way had closed. There digivices and 3Ds hadn't made a noise in three years. It look like the battle to end the most recent war against evil had been won and by the good guys.

A few minutes of quiet passed, for all where still in shock. The group of ten heard a sound that they were longing for.

That sound was a beep.

(Was going to end it here, but I want to live and have all my bones in place. Just a bit farther to go.)

Digital World

The portal closed behind them. Susanoomon released the code and from the midst of destruction, a brand new world was formed; one that looked like the old one, a lot like the one that was destroyed.

After it was made whole, Susanoomon became six balls of light. As the balls landed, they became humans. (In my story, Koichi didn't 'die'.)

These six humans went by the names of Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoë, J.P., and Tommy.

In front of them was the three joint ruler of the digital world. Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon floated in front of them. Lopmon, Patamon, and Salamon had there eyes closed with the angels as spirits behind them.

"Thank you, legendary warriors. You have saved the digital world. The portal that Lucemon opened will close soon. There will be a time when you will be needed again. Boys and girls, we are go-…"

"GIRLS!?" yelled five humans out of six, interrupting Ophanimon.

"Takuya, you never told them. No wonder they are shocked." Seraphimon scolded the boy err girl with the goggles and child of fire.

In the background, with the twins holding her back, they could hear Zoë yelling.

"Well, nobody asked. They just assumed." Takuya said. She was starching the back of her head.

"Like, I was saying. We are going to have to say good bye. There spirits pushed them into the closing portal.

Neemon and the others were sad. Bokomon said "I will write a book on the greatest friends a digimon could have."

As the portal closed, they were back in the human world. The destruction due to the battle was still there. The group of ten was their as well.

As the left the train station, there D-tectors turned back to their cells phones.

The worlds were saved, for now.

**DragoonShana:** here is end of my story. I hope that every likes it. Please review. The next chapter might be long in coming. Nearing the finals months of senior year in high school. This is when senior don't pay attention at all and it is the busiest between finals, prom, and graduation.


	2. AN

Hey, I know that most of you have been waiting and waiting for an update. There is both good news and bad news.

The good news is that I have the both new and old stories typed and saved and writing more by the day. This past semester in college was one that I had to study a lot more and I was getting a lot of shifts at my place of employment so updating took a back seat to keeping my grades up and doing my job. I know that is not a good excuse, but such is life.

The bad news is that most of the stories that are typed up are on my laptop. But lately, I was having trouble with said laptop, it wasn't charging. Sent it to the manufacture of the laptop and well be getting it back, hopefully, by between 10-14 days.

Sorry I know that you readers want to read my stories and are eagerly waiting for updates.

DragoonShana


End file.
